Tired
by MissyNoir
Summary: "Monomi was tired, and not your regular kind of tired. She was a frustrated tired. The kind of tired you would have after having a large tantrum at being told terrible news." In which Monomi decides to choose an escape for just one night. [Written at the end of Chapter 1-After the Execution. I'll add warnings as the story continues] WARNINGS: Alcohol humanization ENDGAME SPOILERS


Monomi was tired, and not your regular kind of tired. She was a frustrated tired. The kind of tired you would have after having a large tantrum at being told terrible news.

At a table in an abandoned cottage she sat, slugging back another drink while her large fluffy ears drooped slightly. Why did she even program these in? She thought. Of course she couldn't have remained a normal human like she was advised to oh no she had to go and make herself look more "cute". All they had caused was suffering and pain, suffering and pain caused by the one and only Monobear. She shuddered at just the mere thought of his name.

She finished taking another swig, and would have stopped by now but everything was going to hell anyways so she saw no point in just letting go for one night. She was made to be an adult anyways so it's not there was any legal issues with it. Besides, she was depressed. She deserved some kind of escape for just a bit even if it was one measly night.

She didn't even know programs could get depressed, yet here she was sobbing into an empty glass that was once full of some of the strongest liqueurs on the island. She had no idea she could sob like this either. She would go ask Nanami-san about this, but it's not like she could now. No no, Monobear would surely find out their plan and execute them both. He would reveal everything as well, ruining the student's hope of salvation and all the hope they carried. She wouldn't-no couldn't!-allow that to happen!

"The power of fwiendship will help them." She sighed out, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. These students used to be the embodiment's of hope after all, it's not like they could lose it all just because of a pesky little bear came along!

"Upupu!"

Speaking of pesky bears.

"Off causing trouble Monomi-Chan? How dangerous!" Monobear strode over to her, seemingly coming our of nowhere as he always did. His grin ever-present as always.

She sighed, looking away from Monobear. As much as she liked to think big about how she could take him, an about how she hates him, she still had a fear of him. She knew that one wrong move could wind her up with more than just a few bruises and she wasn't up for getting her butt kicked from here to space. Not right now when it would do nothing but make her more useless to the students the next morning. "I'm not causing twouble."

That still didn't mean that she wouldn't give him a bit of attitude.

"Looks more like you're wallowing in despair!" His grin grew even wider, which only made his sharp teeth show off more. "How fitting! Little sister Monomi-chan, made to bring hope to these bastards is now wallowing in despair!" He laughed at his own terrible speech, sitting down across from her.

She raised her a brow at this, though still looked unamused. Very miserable and unamsed. "What do you want Big Bwother?"

"To hear about your despair of course! Upupu..just the look on your face. Priceless!"

Now usually at this point she would protest, but no. That would only lead in another viscous ear tugging. She just refilled her glass and took another sip. Maybe ignoring him will help. Weren't kids always told to ignore bullies? Would ignoring a bully make the bully get bored and leave? She hoped so. Though of course this would have been too much to wish for.

"Monomi-Chan, didn't you listen? I want to hear all about your horrible despair!" He said with a bit on an excited tone, though she could tell that it was bordering on the annoyed.

She again, kept the silent treatment on, trying not to look scared as she used all of her strength to shut up and look away. She just had to do this until he got bored enough to leave, she thought. Though that might be awhile, seeing as Monobear wasn't the type to give up. She took another swig, this time finishing her whole glass. She knew it wasn't a good idea, of course it wasn't. She was just going to become intoxicated faster (she wouldn't question it if happened, she did seem to fully feel as if she were alive and even act as such. If anything she would be surprised if it didn't happen). Though Maybe her blurring vision was becoming excellent evidence to help prove her question of if she could become intoxicated or not correct.

And the fact that she was pretty sure she just slurred out something. She was sure she caught the word "love" in there somewhere. "I just want everyone to love eachother". Maybe it was something like that, it was what she was thinking anyways.

Monobear listened of course, tilting his head to the side in a confused fashion. "Ehhh? You were taught better Monomi-Chan! Speak clearly!"


End file.
